


Oh But I Still Get My Pleasure [Still Got My Greatest Treasure]

by onemoredae



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just a little? But it's there, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, That's really all that's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoredae/pseuds/onemoredae
Summary: In Jimin's crazy life schedule, all he wants is some alone time with the one he loves.





	Oh But I Still Get My Pleasure [Still Got My Greatest Treasure]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesockmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/gifts).



> Surprised? Yes? So am I. This is dedicated to the talented Bunny, in honour of her birthday. It took me a long while to finish it and I apologise, I wish I'd gotten it to you earlier today. But here it is! Some domestic Jimin/Jongin (smut can be domestic right?) HAHA but please, enjoy it. Love you Bunny, happy birthday. (I also apologise for all of the mistakes. I know there are tonnes, especially the ending, so I'll fix them later)

Coming home after a long day at the studio, Jimin can attest that in his thirty two years if living, nothing sounds sweeter than the screeching of two teenage girls and one teenage boy.

If you told six year-old Jimin at nineteen he’d be married to his high school sweetheart he’d laugh in your face. Jimin came from multiple homes, being moved house to house because no foster parent wanted a delinquent in their homes tainting their children. It was his freshman year of high school he met Jongin, a shy, kind hearted, dance major such as he, who kept Jimin grounded. Jongin was the one who told Jimin that they’d make it through life together, just the two of them.

Jongin’s house life wasn’t much better. His mother disappeared right after his birth and his father likes to be at the bar more than his own home. Jimin’s foster parents could careless if he was home, so he stashed himself in Jongin’s bedroom. The Marvel themed walls were more home to him than his own white walls. Pulling all nighters for their end of year exams, drinking until they got sick, and once (okay maybe dozens of times) both Jongin and Jimin managed to get small bags of weed from their friends, Hoseok and Yixing. That room was their hotbox on multiple occasions, especially after exams.

After a party in their junior year did Jimin come to terms with his feelings for his best friend. Jimin felt...something, his sophomore year, but couldn’t place what those feelings were. They made out (the best moment of his life, Jimin swears to this day. He still remembers Jongin tasting like rum and coke), almost had sex, and in their drunken stupor Jimin blurted out I am in love with you, that’s when things hit the ground running. Jongin returned his feelings, and the two couldn’t be happier.

Graduating was bittersweet for Jimin, he had no money for college, the dance scholarships he applied for turned him down (though he showed pure excitement when Hoseok, Jongin and Sehun came back with a full ride to a few of the best dance institutions in the country), and as much as Jimin wanted to go to school to dance, to teach others to dance, he had to put it on the back burner.

Mostly because when he turned nineteen that October, Jongin popped the question.

It wasn’t ideal, Jimin remembers. He had been trying to basically drink his woes away in wine. This was supposed to be a happy night, a celebration of his previous chapter into the next. But all he could do was try and remember what he did wrong, why couldn’t he deserve the happy ending he wanted. He fought his battles. He deserved something better than a blow to the gut, that he wasn’t a good enough dancer, that he needed to try again.

Of course four glasses in, Jimin gets loose lipped, and spills everything to Jongin at the bar.

Now, Jongin wanted to wait until they were home, buzzing from excitement and happiness, but seeing Jimin’s tears as he asked for his sixth glass of wine for the evening had Jongin upset. He told Jongin everything, how he wanted the happy ending, that he wants his suffering of fighting tooth and nail for everything in his life just to have what he wants.

So in front of God, their large group of friends, and everybody and their brother, Jongin kneels.

His words are fumbled at first, and it’s embarrassing. Jimin still giggles remembering the words Jongin used in his proposal.

But he finally did get the happy ending he was looking for.

Well, that and a little more.

Jimin peeps his head in the front door to make sure the coast is clear before walking in and toeing off his shoes, placing them neatly next to the front door.

Closing the door gave him away.

‘APPA. APPA JONGDAE IS BEING RUDE TO ME.’ His youngest daughter shouts from the living room.

‘DON’T LISTEN TO HER!’ A louder voice dominates the room. ‘I TOLD HER I WAS BORROWING HER FOUNDATION AND SHE ASSUMES I’M TAKING FROM HER.’ Jimin pinches the bridge of his nose. ‘SHE NEEDS TO STOP BEING A BRAT.’ Oh children. Don’t get him wrong, Jimin loves his kids. They’ve been in his life for going on ten years now.

But that doesn’t make them stressful.

‘Girls,’ he pulls out the Dad Voice. The voice he only uses when his patience is being pushed.

That shuts them up. Jimin sighs in relief and smiles, padding his way into the living area where his middle child, Yoonji, sits. Her brother is around here somewhere. The twins are never too far apart from each other, no matter how much Yoongi gripes and groans about his two minute older sister, he loves her.

Jongdae, Jongdae is another story.

His eldest crash landed into his life, and didn’t take well to the twins at first. Her nine year old brain frazzled at the thought of having more people to be around.

Now she demands their attention and hovers over Yoongi’s boyfriend Hoseok, and Yoonji’s boyfriend Taehyung when they get a little bit too close for comfort. The seventeen-year-old is overprotective of her siblings and Jimin couldn’t have asked for a better daughter.

Jongin shouts from the kitchen. ‘Why’s it so quiet? Jongdae you didn't kill Yoonji did you?’ Yoongi decides to shuffle out of his room at this point, blonde hair disheveled, graphic tee rumpled and sweatpants uneven. Jimin muses he took an afternoon nap. Sounds like Yoongi.

‘No Dad, Pa shut them up. They stopped.’ He looks up from his tablet for two seconds to kiss Jimin on the cheek and goes back, Jimin sees music staffs and notes. Must be working on his Big Project for his Theory class.

‘Hey, Pa.’ Yoongi plops down on the sofa, one foot under his ass and the other on the floor. Jongdae blinks in mild confusion as to what happened, then points to Yoonji with a glare.

‘Hi Yoongs. How was school?’ Jimin kisses both of his girl’s foreheads. He prays this will be a mild distraction for them to forget whatever the hell they were arguing about.

Yoongi huffs. ‘Boring. As always.’ Jimin snorts. School was always fun for him. Well, the partying side of school that is. In the back of Jimin’s mind he’s happy his kids never took the path he did when it came to school.

‘Girls,’ their father turns their attention to them. Jongdae beams.

‘How was class today, Pa?’

He pulls Jongdae into a hug and mock waltzes with her in a circle. ‘Class was good. Soonyoung wasn’t as prideful as he was last time so when I scolded him for a mess up in the routine, he took it in stride. The brat actually did better after his scolding.’

Yoonji drapes herself over Jimin’s side. ‘Sounds like Soonyoung. Over confident brat.’

Jimin rolls his eyes and gives each girl yet another kiss on their heads. He hears Jongin’s call for supper. ‘Go set the plates on the table girls, Yoongi, go serve drinks.’ His oldest son blinks, and taps more on his tablet before setting down his work and padding into the kitchen. Jongdae and Yoonji, however stay put.

‘Girls,’ he pulls out his losing his patience tone. ‘Go. Help Dad.’

‘But we want to stay with you, Pa.’

The Look Jimin gives them is enough for both girls to run into the kitchen, barely missing Yoongi in the process.

Jimin loves his girls. He really does. No matter how petty their fights seem to get or if they dote on one another because they’re having girl problems. Jimin wouldn’t want to trade them for the world.

Table is set, Yoongi looks like he wants to murder both his sisters, because they’re glaring at each other again. Silently killing each other with their eyes. ‘Fuckin’ menstrual cycles man,’ he mutters under his breath. Jongin hears it when he sets down a two large plates of homemade pizza, looking mildly scandlaised, but Jimin sympathises with his only son. The Week is never a force to be reckoned with.

Yoongi violently takes the pizza cutter that Jongin sets down and rips himself a large slice of pineapple and ham.

Jongdae rolls her eyes and mutters, ‘Testosterone, I’ll never understand it.’

The table falls silent after that, the two eldest calming down from their hormonal/anger spike, taking it out on their food. Their youngest is quiet, too quiet. Both Jongin and Jimin know she takes after her brother, stoic and silent, but never like this.

Jongin takes this time to poke and prod at Yoonji (he’s always had a soft spot for his youngest daughter). ‘Ji, what’s the matter hon?’

Yoonji stress sighs and picks pineapple off her pizza to pop it in her mouth. ‘Lots of things. One of which…’ she bites her lip and looks at Jongdae. ‘Unnie I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been rude. I shouldn’t have taken from you without permission. I had a rough day and I took it out on you.’ It amazes Jimin how hot and cold both of his daughters can be. It’s like a flick of a switch.

Terrifying, is what it is.

Jongdae blinks, and looks at her little sister. ‘Forgiven. What’s giving you trouble at school? Subjects? Boys?’ Jongdae’s eyebrows to this little wiggle/wave thing that Jimin 100% believes she got from Chanyeol. As much as Jimin appreciates that man keeping the twins and Jongdae out of the house so he and Jongin can have time alone together, he’s probably the worse influence on Jongdae. His husband, Kyungsoo included. Although Kyungsoo has the worse influence on Yoongi, he’s been swearing a lot more and it stresses Jimin to the core.

Jongin chokes on his water. Jimin can’t suppress the snort coming out of his nose. Yoonji turns beat red. ‘N-no! It’s my math class. I’m having a hard time understanding the material and my teacher won’t stop to explain. Says we have too much to cover in such a small amount of time.’

Jongin and Jimin share a Look. Jongin turns to his phone, tapping away. Jimin does the same, they need to find a tutor for their baby girl. She needs to pass this class.

Jongdae drops her pizza. ‘Why didn’t you tell me! I could help! You forget I took that class last year, aced it with flying colours.’

Yoonji smiles brightly, gums on display and runs a hand through her short hair. ‘Unnie I can’t thank you enough.’ 

Dinner is surprisingly a breeze, after the girl's’ outburst.

Jimin offered to do the dishes, which Jongin shot down quickly. ‘Girls, Yoongi, why don’t you go clean the kitchen before finishing up your homework? Give you a break from studying?’ Yoongi groaned and mumbled something about I hate this shit why do we get volunteered to do everything but nonetheless picked up all the glasses and plates, holding them all in his hands while the girls went to go wash and dry the dishes. JImin fears he’ll drop his armful of precious china. Kyungsoo gifted them as a wedding present.

Jongin pulls Jimin up from the table into the kitchen, where they both fall onto the couch into each other’s arms. It’s rare times like these when they get to themselves. Almost every friday evening when bellies are full and the kids are ready to hide in their rooms for the rest of eternity. The house is mostly quiet, except for the pitter patter of feet across carpet. Jimin lets his eyes close and lean into Jongin’s heat. He’s happy he took a rough shower in the school’s locker room, otherwise he’d feel gross glued to his husband’s side with the nasty feeling of sweat on his skin.

‘I got Chanyeol to watch the kids for the weekend. We owe him one. Dog sit for a weekend.’ If Jimin wasn’t so bone tired he’d smother Jongin’s face in kisses. God bless Park Chanyeol. ‘He’ll be here early tomorrow afternoon to come get them, and bring them back Sunday evening.’ Jongin presses light kisses to Jimin’s neck and Jimin melts. Not only does he get a whole house to himself for two days but he gets a whole house and his husband to himself. Jimin could do back flips, but the warmth from Jongin and the ache in his muscles keep him from doing so.

Jongdae is the first in the living room, sees her fathers on the couch and decides to add her weight on to them. They groan in protest. She giggles, which draws Yoonji’s curiosity from the kitchen, and sees the pile. Yoonji flops on Jongdae. Jimin squeaks from below and Jongin howls in laughter.

Yoongi emerges from his room to check the commotion, and pads over to sit on his baby sister.

Oh yeah, Jimin is so ready for tomorrow morning. 

\--

Morning came in the fashion of Red Velvet in the house, Jongdae and Jimin belting their lungs out, and pancakes for breakfast.

Yoongi trails in, full of grumbles and low muttered curses. Jongin presses a hot mug of coffee into Yoongi’s hands, the boy’s eyes still closed from sleep, face swollen and puffy. The dark circles are noticeable when he’s like this and Jongin cups his hands in his son’s face, running his thumbs under the circles. Jongin kisses Yoongi’s forehead. ‘No more music project. You’re banned this weekend while you’re at your uncle's. Father’s orders.’

He gets a low, yes, Appa, and shuffles into the living room to curl his sleeping form around his mug. Yoongi is the only one to revert to Korean phrases when he’s sleepy. Jongdae does it when she’s angry, will shout in nothing but Korean until she sees the blank faces of her classmates. Yoonji, Yoonji is a different story. Yoonji will only use Korean when she’s nervous, embarrassed. Jongin knows for a fact he’s had multiple conversations in Korean with Yoonji while her face is red as a tomato.

Soon Red Velvet turns into Taylor Swift, Yoonji joining in to harmonise with Jimin and Jongdae with I Don’t Wanna Live Forever has Jongin sitting with Yoongi on the couch.

‘I wish they’d stop.’ Comes Yoongi’s indignant groan.

Jongin couldn’t agree more.

\--

The house is quiet. Too quiet. The moment the children left the house, loud and obnoxious, the girls hanging all over Chanyeol while Yoongi glues himself to Kyungsoo’s side, Jimin paces. Scrubs the kitchen, from this morning’s fiasco. Because Jongdae thought it’d be great to put flour everywhere. Even down Yoonji’s shirt. Jimin swears his oldest is seven and not seventeen. With a clean kitchen, Jimin shuffles into his and Jongin’s room, the eldest already changed into a pair of pyjama pants, room neat and clean. Peeling off his sweaty t-shirt and changes into a clean pair of sweatpants (Yoonji and Jongdae left floury handprints on his ass cheeks. His daughters, he loves them...sometimes.) and ungraciously flops on the bed, face down. 

Jimin had plans. Plans to get his husband under the sheets and never see the light of day until the kids come back home Sunday. But after all that cleaning, and having to deal with small children the day before? Jimin just wants to sleep. Never mind running his hands all over Jongin’s lean body, leaving bruise after bruise on his torso and legs.

The bed shifts, Jimin’s too lazy to look over his shoulder, but when he feels pressure against his pelvis, a nice round ass sitting on him, and long, beautiful fingers start to knead into the muscles of Jimin’s tanned back, he almost loses it. Jongin’s massages are the best, large hands skimming over Jimin’s shoulders and lower back, avoiding the middle because Jimin gets so damn ticklish sometimes. Jongin will massage him there just to see Jimin squirm and Jimin resents him for it. But the harder Jongin goes, slowly pulling out the knots in his neck and lower back Jimin feels it shoot straight down to his dick. Lips ghost over his ear, whispering praises of oh my Minnie, working so hard for us, you need to relax darling which make Jimin preen. The praises don’t stop, and Jimin gets a buzz under his skin.

Fingers slowly make their way to Jimin’s shoulder blades tailing the lines of the dragon that’s over one shoulder and wraps around his right arm and oh that’s nice right there babe that’s the spot right in between his spine and shoulder, where he’s most tense at. As soon as Jongin’s fingers go up, they come right back down. Jimin doesn’t even feel Jongin tugging off his sweatpants slowly, kneading the muscles in the back of his thighs too close to the swell of his ass and holy shit Jongin don’t stop, even when the pants completely came off and Jimin finally remembered that oh, he did not bother to put any kind of underwear on when he changed. No wonder Jongin’s fingers felt wonderful on his skin.

Full lips leave a trail down the knobs of his spine and Jimin shivers. His skin starts to feel hot. It’s beginning to be too much for Jimin. This amount of attention kills him. He loses it when Jongin trails back up his back, staring from his tailbone and ends at the shell of his ear. ‘Feel better, love?’

‘Fuck yes,’ the younger wheezes out, running a hand through his bright yellow hair, too boneless to actually move and give his husband the affection he deserves from that massage. Tiny fingers close around Jongin’s wrist and pulls, Jongin falls on top of Jimin, the breath knocked out of him because his sternum collides with Jimin’s shoulder, and wheezes out a laugh.

‘Jesus babe you’re gonna break me.’ Jongin jokes, lips again pressed to the side of Jimin’s neck. Jongin gets a mischievous glint in his eye, and wraps his lips around Jimin’s neck and sucks. His back arches, a whine of pleasure escaping his throat and Jimin wants to cuss Jongin out because he knows what that does to Jimin. The electroshock pleasure pushes through his nerves and pushes his ass back, especially when Jongin starts to leave a trail over Jimin’s inked shoulder. With light fingers, Jongin trails the dragon’s head that starts from the top of Jimin’s freckled shoulder, wrapping around a chiseled arm that ends at his wrist. He traces the feathery tail on Jimin’s wrist, too submerged in shedding love and affection over Jimin to realise that Jimin tangled his small limbs around his body and has buried his face in Jongin’s chest.

The oldest coos, and cards his fingers through Jimin’s locks. He doesn’t expect the bite or the laughter that follows. ‘Payback, hyung.’ Jongin hisses and pinches Jimin’s side, slotting a thigh between Jimin’s legs and bucks his hips. Two can play at this game.

A needy whine erupts from Jimin’s throat. The playfulness Jongin exudes and the message has him all riled up. He needs to let out his frustration.

His thick thighs wrap around Jongin, rolling them over. One hand tangles in Jongin’s obsidian locks, the other occupying space at Jongin’s side, gripping so hard that it’s bruising. Latching onto Jongin’s neck Jimin rolls his hips down smoothly, eliciting the nicest and sweetest sounds from the older. Jongin’s hands fly to Jimin’s hips and presses Jimin down on the next roll of his hips and rolls his hips up in time with Jimin’s. The friction from Jongin’s sweatpants on his dick feels wonderful and Jimin craves for more. So much more.

With blind fingers Jimin tries to tear off Jongin’s pants, which results breathless laughter from the older, watching his husband make a mess of his neck and try to take clothes off without looking. Jongin lifts his hips off the bed and Jimin has the honours of peeling them off in a messy fashion, getting straight to work. Kissing from ankle to thigh, and makes sure to ignore Jongin’s rock hard cock (much to Jongin’s dismay), Jimin takes his time riling Jongin up. Though it doesn’t take long. Jongin’s skin is on fire where Jimin drops his kisses. The press of his full lips never fails to get Jongin excited.

Jimin trails up up up leaving dark marks on Jongin’s lean torso and hips. Jongin gives a small wail in pleasure and Jimin is living. He loves the small noises Jongin makes, the screams and shouts for Jimin to keep pounding baby that’s it that’s right and it drives Jimin nuts. He makes it to Jongin’s lips, and sucks the bottom between his teeth, tugging, pulling and ravaging his beautiful plump lips and ‘Jesus Christ darlin’ you’re gorgeous,’ tumbles out of Jimin’s lips before he could catch it when he pulls back to reach for the lube. His eyes rake over the dark tones of Jongin’s body and the darker marks where Jimin’s mouth has been and Jimin is head over heels. He has been for years. It’s still a punch in the gut to see how blindingly beautiful Jongin could be. With his tousled hair and kiss swollen lips. There’s an urge to make those lips worse than what they are now, and Jimin goes for it.

Snatching the lube from under the pillow behind Jongin’s head, Jimin harshly presses his lips to the olders’, shoving his tongue down Jongin’s throat with no preamble. Pops open the cap and squeezes what is a little too much lube but it’s ok, not all of it will go to waste.

Teasing one wet finger around Jongin’s rim, the younger pulls back and peppers kisses from Jongin’s cheek to his neck. When he pushes is, he bites right on the older’s sweet spot, leaving Jongin wailing in pleasure. Ah, music to his ears. Jimin knows that he’ll get shit for all of the bruises, but frankly, he can’t seem to care.

‘Aish...Minnie you’re taking too long.’ Jongin hisses through clenched teeth, hips rocking back on one finger. See, Jimin knows that Jongin can take two, with no problem. He just want to be a little shit and tease the hell out of his husband. And that, he does.

Jimin is painfully slow when he pulls out, and pushes both fingers in, having Jongin writhing in the sheets, arms scrambling to find purchase on the bed so he can shove his hips down on Jimin’s fingers. Jongin latches onto Jimin’s arms, fingers digging into Jimin’s biceps so hard he knows there’ll be marks tomorrow.

Something in the back of his mind tells him they should be gentler, easier, so he doesn’t mentally scar his children but it’s been so long since they’ve had time like this to themselves especially with three kids who act more like toddlers than teenagers they can’t seem to find the time. So Jongin drinks up every rough moment of it. Rocking back on Jimin’s fingers begging, begging for him to go faster, harder, do something because all Jimin’s doing is making Jongin have tears in his eyes.

‘Baby, baby please,’ Jongin whimpers.

‘Baby please what?’ Jimin mocks his pout, voice in mock begging as well, reaching down to lu. Jongin doesn’t know if he should cry or punch his husband. Perhaps both. Because he can handle a little teasing, but this is overboard.

‘Kim Jimin I swear if you don’t-’ his words are cut short by a sharp jerk of Jimin’s hips and Jongin is being filled to the brim. Once Jimin is balls deep, Jongin’s ass fitting nicely against his pelvis, Jimin throws a long dark leg over his shoulder and tilts Jongin to the side just a tad. His favourite position. Jimin doesn’t know why he like pounding into Jongin sideways, perhaps it’s the way Jongin tries to anchor himself in the sheets with his fingers, or tries to roll over on his belly and stick his ass in the air for Jimin but can’t because Jimin has him pinned beneath him.

His grip on Jongin’s thigh is a little too harsh, his thumb digs into a hickey and it has Jongin crying out in pain, trying to pull away. Jimin readjusts, moving his hand down a little farther down on his thigh and pressed soft kisses to the bruise as an apology. He doesn’t mean to hurt his husband. But it happens, and tries to make up for it.

He starts snail's pace, hips gyrating in a way Jongin never knew they could move. It must be something Taemin taught him because damn it has Jongin seeing stars quick. ‘Fuck, Jimin. Again. Please.’ Jimin preens under Jongin’s words. It always has Jimin’s chest swelling with pride knowing that he can make Jongin feel this way.

Tempo picks up. His grip tightens on Jongin’s thigh, bends over to fold Jongin in half and pistons his hips hips in such a way that has Jongin screeching and clenches arouch Jimin so hard he’s seeing stars and holy shit Jimin’s never never taken his time to hit Jongin’s sweet spot before (he tucks this in the back of his mind for later; he needs for this to happen again). Jongin’s clawing at Jimin’s sides and back baby yes please more don’t stop harder babe faster o h my g od y e s with tears clung to his lashes in such a pretty way Jimin can’t ignore his requests.

The faster he goes, the faster his peak builds up. Fire in his veins and the familiar coil in his stomach has him pumping his hips at a sloppy pace. With the rise in octaves in Jongin’s voice, Jimin knows he’s close, but doesn’t bother to stroke Jongin’s dick. He knows Jongin likes it to come from Jimin’s cock and his cock alone. Instead, Jimin wraps his lips around one of Jongin’s nipples and sucks and bites so roughly it actually has Jongin coming with Jimin’s name on his lips.

It’s too much. Way too much. Jimin feels himself cum before he even registers that it’s happening.

Slumping on top of Jongin, Jimin is boneless yet again. He feels hands run up and down his arms in a soothing way and the brush of lips on his ear whispering how well he did, how beautiful he is, and how proud Jongin is to have him as his husband.

Jimin slides out, slowly and easy, and is about to turn around to pad into the bathroom for a wash cloth to clean Jongin with, when the older pulls him down into his arms and wraps Jimin in the sheets. ‘M’tired. Sleep. We’ll bathe in the morning.’

And who is Jimin to say no to that?

\--

Morning came to Jimin running a warm bath, dropping the nicest smelling bath bomb in the water, before he even got Jongin up. Towels were pulled out and so were clothes, all laid neatly out on the counter top.

Shuffling back into the bedroom, Jimin plops himself on top of Jongin, who doesn’t stir. Jimin proceeds to leave kisses all over Jongin’s face, starting from his lips then travels to his cheeks, forehead and jaw. He stirs. Jimin sits up triumphantly, arms raised. ‘I woke the beast!’ and cackles like a maniac. His husband groans, face scrunched up in agitation and rolls over, completely throwing Jimin off his lap and on the bed. The younger crawls back over to Jongin and cups his face in small hands. ‘Come on love the water is getting cold,’ placing a tender kiss on Jongin’s cheek. If Jimin could, he’d carry Jongin, but he doesn’t think it’s possible. ‘We also have to clean our room before the kids get back. You know they’ll wanna come in the second they get through the door.’ He’s met with silence.

‘Fine. Let’s get ready.’

Chanyeol is loud when he swings the front door open, Jongdae on his back being equally as loud. Yoonji and Yoongi stand by Kyungsoo, looking completely unimpressed.

‘You’d think that Noona would have never left her kiddie stage in life. All she does is play around. The entire time we were at Uncle Kyungsoo’s all she did was play with the dogs and play video games with Chanyeol.’ Yoongi toes off his shoes at the front door and glides his way into the kitchen where Jongin and Jimin are busy making french toast. Jimin sees the commotion his daughter and best friend are making and abandons Jongin to join. Yoongi takes his place at the bar, fiddling with his phone.

‘Though you have to admit, watching them play League of Legends was hilarious.’ Yoonji sits by her brother, who snorts.

‘Yea, all five hours.’ Kyungsoo makes himself at home, sitting by the twins. ‘I don’t know why I said yes, sometimes.’  
Jongin looks over the bar into the living room, watching his Jimin and his Jongdae try and wrestle Chanyeol. ‘Don’t worry Soo, I completely understand you there.’ Kyungsoo’s comment sparks the question why he asked Jimin to marry him in the first place, until Jimin catches him staring and gives him that thousand watt smile.

Now Jongin remembers, why he asked all those years ago.

All was peaceful, until he hears a shriek from the living room. ‘Pa, what the fuck is all over your neck?!’

Yoongi snorts into his orange juice. ‘Nice Dad. Way to be subtle.’


End file.
